


Pretend

by sleeperswake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Picnic, Takes place during 2x10 so there are some spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperswake/pseuds/sleeperswake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 2x10. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin go on their planned picnic, and Belle wishes that things could stay the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Once Upon a Time related work and it's rather short, but this scene wouldn't leave my mind. I hope you enjoy it!

It was days like these that she hoped the curse would never break. Of course, she would never tell him that, but the smile on her face was filled with a flushed sincerity that only increased as he handed her a bag of food.

And despite the whirlwind that could only be described as Emma Swan and the Charmings, seeing Rumpelstiltskin interact with a dog made it all worth it. He was still the Rumpelstiltskin that she knew in the Dark Castle, and with every day, she was learning even more.

“Shall we?” He asked, holding out his arm in a princely fashion, and she giggled with girlish delight as she took the basket in one hand and placed her other on his arm.

“We shall,” she answered, and they made way for the park, a small out of the way area so that they wouldn’t get any onlookers.

Not that she minded—she had no issues seeing them together and even encouraged it despite his reservations, but today was theirs alone.

The weather was pleasant, and while the cold was beginning to set in, neither of them minded as they set down their blanket on the fresh green patch of grass.

He sat down with some difficulty; in this world, his leg was still injured from the war he fought long ago, but he managed a smile as she curled herself next to him.

“Do you really think it was Regina?” She asked, taking out the plates and napkins while he assisted with the utensils.

“I couldn’t care less. It’s her problem now,” he said in such a blasé manner that she had to smile. “But let’s not talk about Regina,” he continued, stroking her cheek ever so slightly and dropped it to the grass. Clutching the ground, she watched as magic swirled into his palm, revealing a rose.

“If you’ll have it,” he grinned, holding it out to her, and she sniffed the flower with a nostalgic smile.

Placing the rose in the basket, they dispersed the potato salad and popcorn. She picked at her food noncommittally and watched as Rumpelstiltskin eat with ease, and about a good minute passed by before he noticed her staring.

“Something on my face, dearie?”

“Yes,” she beamed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, letting the scruff of his bead tickle her lips. A startled smile was elicited from him—she often got that whenever they were affectionate. It was like he had to remind himself that she was real, that she was here, and with  _him_.

She knew this wouldn’t last forever, so she had to cherish every one of these moments while it lasted. In this land, he would not lose his magic by her kiss and he welcomed her touch. And in moments like these, she could pretend that she was simply Belle and he Mr. Gold—two ordinary people on a picnic date with no magic or evil queens to intrude.

But she couldn’t tell him that; his son meant too much to him, and she only wished for his happiness. So as he leaned down to give her a proper kiss, she closed her eyes and pretended that this was their reality, even if just for a moment.


End file.
